


Timestamp Fic#1 (Jensen/Jared) NC-17

by nu_breed



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed





	Timestamp Fic#1 (Jensen/Jared) NC-17

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Try Not To Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/760181) by [nu_breed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed). 



Jared's been to Sydney before. Jensen knows this because he mentions it to every single person they meet: interviewer, concierge, cab driver. If he finds out they're from Sydney? Then according to Jared it's the "best city in the world." Though Jensen's sure Jared probably thinks every city he's in at a given time, is the best city in the world, just like whatever episode they're shooting is the "best episode ever" or the newest burger at McDonalds is the "best burger ever" or... yeah. For Jared pretty much anything is the best ever.

It's part of what makes Jensen adore him so much. His morning wake-up habits, though? Those aren't quite so adorable.

Jared always wakes up far too early, even when they don't have to be up till the publicist knocks on the door, which in Sydney, he's discovered the last couple of days, means sleeping till noon. Jensen's having a dream where they get outed on Perez, with the headline "Jensen Faggles and Gayred Queeralecki's romantic homo-moon in sunny Australia" and pictures of he and Jared making out on Oxford Street. It's a scary thought, but sometimes Jensen wonders if being outed like that wouldn't be the most liberating thing in the world.

Unfortunately, his bank balance and his still-active career don't tend to agree with him.

When Jensen wakes up he doesn't open his eyes, just whimpers a little and turns over. He's on the verge of sleep again, can feel himself almost start to drift off. That's when he feels Jared suddenly pressed up behind him, his morning erection heavy and twitching and his fingers, skating along the edge of Jensen's boxers.

Jensen groans and rubs his hand over his face. "It's ass o'clock, man. What are you doing?"

"Yes." Jared agrees, pulling Jensen's boxers down so that he can get his annoyingly awake hand inside and wrap it around, Jesus, Jensen's cock. "It is ass o'clock. Your dick and my ass. How about it?"

"You're such a fucking. Oh. Uh." Jensen can't be bothered finishing what he's saying, because who the fuck even cares about little things like words and coherent thought when Jared Padalecki's hand is working your cock? That's definitely not in the category of annoying so much.

Jensen's barely awake, but it doesn't stop him from throwing Jared's hand away and flipping himself over, so Jared's pinned underneath him.

Something so heady about having a guy like Jared just like this. It's not as if Jared couldn't get free if he wanted to, he's big and a lot fucking stronger than Jensen, but oh man, Jared loves it when Jensen does this, when he holds Jared's wrists over his head and rubs his cock up and down along the crease of Jared's hip.

Jensen loves it even more, though and some days he still can't quite believe this is real; that he has Jared exactly the way he's always wanted him, laid out, begging, wanting. Wanting _him_.

"Turn over," he whispers against Jared's skin, letting his tongue flick out and taste that spot just on Jared's hip that tastes like cinnamon and sugar. It's his favourite part to suck and lick and scrape with his teeth and so he does just that, and loves the fact that there'll be a bruise there in a few hours. Jared bruises so easily and it drives Jensen fucking wild.

Jared knows it too, always finding ways to show his marks off when Jensen's around. He'll stretch his arms above his head when they're on-set, let his under shirt ride up so that Jensen can see the purple-black marks he's made on Jared's perfect fucking stomach, or pull at the neckline of his shirt, showing off the almost-perfect necklace of bites and bruises at the base of his throat. Little shit does it just before a take. Jensen's lost count of the number of times he's gone through numerous takes before begging for a five-minute break, so he can go into his trailer and jerk off, wearing Dean's clothes and thinking about pressing his fingers into those bruises and making Jared pay.

Jared rolls over, onto his stomach and looks back at Jensen from under his bangs, grinning. Everyone gets to see Jared grin; he's a happy guy, and Jensen's seen fans and directors and key-grips alike, folding under the force of that grin. But the one that Jared's giving now, only Jensen gets to see that one, it's dirty and filthy and there's so much heat in it and Jensen just wants to slam Jared down and fucking screw his brains out when he looks at Jensen like that.

Jared's eyes are lust-dark and he's licking his lips and there's so much fucking bare flesh in front of him to taste that Jensen doesn't even know where to start. Part of Jensen wants to take his time, tease Jared and draw it out and make him pay, make him beg in that gorgeous, raw, sex-broken voice of his. Jensen can't get enough of that, drives him fucking insane.

The other part of him just wants to get right in there, though, to slam his cock in and watch Jared working himself on it while he fists his own cock.

Both equally good ideas, both have their own rewards, but Jensen knows exactly what he wants to do right now. Jared's all sprawled out, his legs open and he looks like so many kinds of wrong, a fucking buffet of wrong and all for Jensen to enjoy.

Jensen kicks his boxers all the way off, lowers his head and gets Jared's ass in his hands, spreads him open. Jensen tries to ignore the sounds of "Yeah, yeah. Fuck, yeah. Do it, just fuck me," coming from below, because Jared babbles like nobody's business when he's aching to be fucked, and Jared is pretty much always aching to be fucked.

"Shut it," Jensen says, laughing. He licks down the middle of Jared's ass; so slow his tongue's barely moving and Jared tries to shift back, to work his ass against Jensen's tongue, but Jensen's having none of that. He grabs Jared's wrists with one hand and holds them above his head. Jared's always gotta be calling the shots, or so he thinks, but not this time. This time he's going to be patient and lie there and not move until Jensen says so. It'll serve Jared fucking right for waking Jensen up too early, and for that kid they ran into at Billy Kwong's last night, the gorgeous blond surfer guy, Brad, who Jared introduced to Jensen as "my surfing buddy from when I was here with Chad and the girls."

Yeah, Jensen can just imagine what Brad taught Jared to ride, and it sure as hell wasn't waves, by the look Jared gave him. Jensen can just see it, walking in on Jared and yet another little blond twink who looks so good down on his knees, servicing Jared. The thought of it alone makes Jensen grip Jared's wrists even tighter. Makes him growl and he spreads Jared's ass with his free hand, licks at his hole; little teasing barely-there licks that have Jared whining and writhing under him, trying to thrust his ass back, trying to rub his hard-as-nails cock on the sheets.

Jensen loves it when Jared gets like this; it makes him feel fucking immortal. Makes him feel like he's the only one that can do this to Jared, the only one who can make him fall apart like this. Jensen gets his tongue in Jared, as deep as it'll go now, he stabs it in, fucks Jared's ass with it and when Jensen's pulled all the way out again, he rubs his face there, stubble-rough and listens to Jared whimper. It's wet and dirty and just the way Jensen likes it, just the way Jared likes it too and he wishes he could see Jared's face right now, he can just imagine how gorgeous he looks.

"I love it when you're like this," Jensen breathes against Jared's ass. "Strung-out and begging and all mine."

"Such a..." Jensen lets Jared's wrists go, and spreads him wide with both hands, thrusts his tongue inside and gets a finger in next to it, sliding it into slippery-wet heat and Jensen's dick twitches at the thought of getting inside there.

"You were saying?"

Jensen gets two fingers inside Jared and twists, grins wide when Jared groans out, "Ah, fuck. Nothing, man. Nothing."

Jensen pulls Jared up then, so he's kneeling, one arm wrapped around his chest. Jensen's fingers splay there, stroking sweat-slick skin and his other hand wraps around Jared's cock, jerking him slow, his thumb swiping across the head. Jensen's so hard himself he feels like he's going to come any second, especially when he starts to rub his cock up and down Jared's ass. Feels so perfect, his cock riding the slick, wet crease in time with his hand stroking Jared.

Jared's head falls back onto Jensen's shoulder and Jensen leans down, kisses him, his lips brushing against Jared's, his left hand holding him there as his right hand works Jared closer and closer to orgasm. Jared moans, huffing warm breath into Jensen's mouth and he's frantic now, desperate, his tongue sucking on Jensen's feverishly and his hips working back and forth, driving his cock into Jensen's hand and causing friction against Jensen's own cock every time Jared moves.

Jared sounds like he's close to coming and Jensen isn't fucking far behind, not with Jared working his hips like a lapdancer working for tips, and every time he thrusts back, Jensen can feel himself slide through wet heat that feels like fucking velvet on his cock. He bites Jared's lip and whispers, "Fucker. Too damn good at this." Grabs Jared by the hair, holding him in place while he eats at his mouth.

Jensen speeds up his thrusts so his hand is almost burning with the friction and when Jared tears his mouth away to say, "Jesus fuck, Jen. Gonna come. God," he just speeds up even more, stripping Jared's cock until he comes all over Jensen's hand and his own chest.

Jensen keeps stroking Jared, long, slow strokes until he's stopped panting and groaning, and he's come down. Jared doesn't waste time, though. In seconds, Jensen finds himself flat on his back, Jared's fingers digging into his hips as he just goes fucking _down_ on Jensen. One swipe of that wickedhot tongue on his cock and Jensen's almost keening, head thrown back and eyes shut and all it takes is Jared's fucking mouth on him, sliding up and down a few times, his tongue rubbing up and down the underside each time he moves and Jensen's coming down Jared's throat making embarrassing noises and saying shit that he never ever thought he'd say to anyone.

But Jared isn't just anyone, and Jensen knows he feels it too. Knows from the gazillion watt grin Jensen sees when he opens his eyes and Jared's straddling his hips, wiping his mouth, his dirty fucking slut mouth with the back of his hand.

"Jesus." Jensen huffs out, "anyone tell you that you make one _hell_ of an alarm clock, Padalecki?"

Jared trails his own fingers through the mess on his chest and brings them to Jensen's mouth, inhales sharply when Jensen opens his mouth and sucks on Jared's come-soaked fingers.

"Once or," he bites his lower lip when Jensen scrapes Jared's fingers with his teeth, "fuck, twice."

"Well you're far too fucking good at it." Jensen yawns. "Now get me coffee, bitch, I haven't had my eight hours and I'm grumpy."

Jensen slaps Jared on the ass when he gets up, reaching over to call room service. They're due back in Vancouver in two days, but he doesn't even care, because this? He has this now. No matter where they are, who they're with, he has something he never thought in a million years would ever be his, truly his.

He has Jared. Heart and soul and mind and fucking body, and if that isn't the definition of contentment, he doesn't know what is.

 

 

end


End file.
